marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cain Marko (Earth-616)/Gallery
Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Generation X Vol 1 61 002.jpg|From Generation X #61 Cain Marko (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 33 001.jpg Cain Marko (Earth-616) from X-Men Forever Vol 1 4 001.jpg Cain Marko (Earth-616) from World War Hulk X-Men Vol 1 3 0001.jpg|Juggernaut Back at full power Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Juggernaut Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Reduced to a skeleton while fighting D'Spayre Juggernaut from Thor 411.jpg|Being held Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Thunderbolts Vol 1 145.jpg|From Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Dark Avengers Vol 1 182.JPG|From Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Amazing X-Men Vol 2 16 001.jpg|Without Cyttorak's powers in Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Amazing X-Men Vol 2 19 001.jpg|From Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Amazing X-Men Vol 2 19 002.jpg|From Amazing X-Men Vol 2 #19 Cain Marko (Earth-616) from X-Men Blue Vol 1 1 001.jpg|From Cain Marko (Earth-616) from X-Men Blue Vol 1 1 002.jpg|From X-Men: Blue #1 Juggernaut & Others Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Excalibur Vol 1 3 0001.jpg|Vixen negotiates with Juggernaut Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Excalibur Vol 1 3 0002.jpg|Juggernaut vs. Captain Britain All New Exiles Vs. X-Men Vol 1 0 page 24.jpg Kallark (Earth-616),Cain Marko (Earth-616) and Amber Hunt (Earth-93060) from Battlezones Dream Team 2 Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Alongside Amber Hunt battling Gladiator Jennifer Walters (Earth-712) & Cain Marko (Earth-Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 435 0001.jpg Cain Marko (Earth-616) and Hope Summers (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 20 001.png|Alongside Hope Summers vs Fabian Cortez in Kuurth Cain Marko (Earth-616) and Kuurth, Breaker of Stone from Thunderbolts Vol 1 158 0001.png Adam Neramani (Earth-616) and Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 542 0001.jpg Handbooks Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition Vol 1 1 001.jpg Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 4 1 0001.jpg Covers X-Men Vol 1 12.jpg| Excalibur Vol 1 3.jpg| X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 416 Textless.jpg| All New Exiles Vol 1 Infinity Juggernaut Variant.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 435 Textless.jpg| New Excalibur Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| Identity Disc Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| Thunderbolts Vol 1 160 Textless.jpg| Amazing X-Men Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 627 Solicit.jpg| Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 29 Textless.jpg| Iceman Vol 3 5 Textless.jpg| X-Men Black - Juggernaut Vol 1 1 Virgin Variant.jpg| Trading Cards Cain Marko (Earth-616) 0021.jpg Juggernaut (by Andy Kubert).jpg Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I Cain Marko and Thomas Cassidy (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III Peter Parker (Earth-616) and Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series IV 0001.jpg Rachel Summers (Earth-811) and Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Excalibur Trading Cards 0001.jpg|Excalibur (Trading Cards) Brian Braddock and Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Excalibur Trading Cards 0001.jpg|Excalibur (Trading Cards) Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 0001.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1992 Set Merchandise Cain Marko (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 2 Wave VIII 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 2 Wave VIII | SeeAlso = }}